A Different Evil, A Different Time
by Matt4021
Summary: Resident Evil, and Zombieland? What if Columbus, and Tallahassee never met Witchita, and Little Rock? Instead they went to Raccoon City.
1. Chapter 1

**A Different Evil, A Different Time.**

**Author's note: This is my first actual story, be nice… Or not. Whatever. I was inspired to start writing by a good friend, who also writes story. Go check it out. Here's a link to a good one by her. **.net/s/6007867/1/bHorror_b_bcollection_b

ALSO.** This is supposed to be humor, horror and action. So there will be a fourth wall broken. IT SHALL HAPPEN. . . Oh, and. It's a Resident Evil Fan-Fiction, in a way. The location is Raccoon City. Chris is based off of Chris Redfield, and the antagonists are zombies as well as Wesker. **

**Chapter 1: Morning of Evil.**

**Chris yawned, opening his eyes. He stretches his arms out, and stands up out of his bed, running his right hand through his short brown hair. Looking over at a picture of a S.T.A.R.S recruitment poster which hangs on his bedroom door. Should he have joined them? Sure, being a police officer was great. But the STARS were a lot better. But, now that Raccoon City had been threatened by those terrorists, Chris wasn't all that sure that being a police officer or being part of the STARS would be a good idea. The young man yawns, getting dressed in his police outfit. Holstering his Beretta 92, 9mm pistol as he does so. **

"**Well, time to-" He gets cut off by the sound of his radio buzzing. He raises it to his ear. **

"**Emergency! Power has gone down in the east part of Raccoon City, riots are beginning to spread! Reports of death already spreading, reports are similar to those in Asia. Asia has gone dark, all other parts of the world have gone dark. Repeat, all areas of the world have gone dark. We are alone! We are alone!" **

"**What the…" Chris quickly sprints outside, the radio message seems to be only a recording, as it continues repeating itself, he quickly runs through the door of his house. Only to see fire everywhere, blood on the streets, his car stolen, and an injured man stumbling slowly towards him.**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Yes, I know. The last chapter was in bold, MY BAD. And yes, it went from just Resident Evil, to Resident Evil and Zombieland. I had to delete the last one, because well. . . I kind of messed it up. That was my bad; hopefully the website doesn't take this down. I know, the characters seem odd. But well, I'm writing, I'm not the creator's of these characters. And again, this is my first story. So, its not going to be amazing.

Chapter 2: First Contact.

As the man stumbles slowly towards Chris, all Chris can think of is: "Who is that. . ." Suddenly, the man groans loudly and lunges at Chris. Chris quickly side steps drawing his weapon.

"Stop! I will shoot!" He shouts, backing away shakily aiming his handgun at the stumbling man. Pure fear enters Chris' mind as the man lunges at him again, again Chris side steps and backs away.

"What the fuck. . . Get away!" He shouts and fires his 9mm off at the other man. He drops down on his knees, then on his stomach. Chris slowly walks up to him, unsure of what to do. Suddenly, an odd odor reaches Chris' nostrils. He coughs loudly, and then covers his mouth and nose with his right hand.

"Jesus Christ. . . What the fuck!" He coughs out, and backs away. "Damn! What the hell! Is that even a human?" He takes a step forward, and cautiously taps the dead body with his foot. "I've smelled dead people. . . And this guy smells worse. What the fuck man. . ." Chris mutters, and shoots the dead body in the head once more. Remembering what his friend had said once, him and his list. What was it? Rule Two? Not like it really mattered, the man was probably dead already.

"I'm getting the hell out of here. . ." He mutters, and then walks off towards the edge of town. Knowing that there's something wrong, that guy. . . He was covered in blood, there was some odd smell, he was not human.

"Jesus Christ, Tallahassee! What the fuck!" A sudden somewhat squeaky, but light voice shouts from an alleyway. Chris quickly turns and looks into the alleyway.

"Hello?" He calls out. "Shit! Help!" The voice shouts as the person who owns the voice turns to face Chris. Another man walks out pushing his way past the smaller boy. "Damn, I hate your voice sometimes." The larger man mutters, drawing a weapon from his side aiming it at Chris.


End file.
